CAR Crusades
CAR Crusades The CAR Crusades began on October 3rd, 2188, during the Third UNSC War, but was officially announced as a crusade on October 6th, 2188 as an official Crusade against the Clone Army of the Republic (CAR). Battles in this crusade, are not seen as battles, but massacres of large numbers of clones from CAR forces, as USCMC and other UWF Allies are able to slaughter them with ease due to the enemy clone's inexperience with weapons. First Massacre of Umbara USCMC Decided to raid the CAR held planet of Umbara, as they have done in the past, but this time with more force and aggression. Swiftly and quickly, marines secured all capture points and decimated foes, and charged into the enemy spawn area, but before they could get close enough, a quick ban from the server was given to all marines participating. This was seen as a victory, and morale shot through the roof! Second Massacre of Umbara Once again, marines rallied men to attack CAR's defended positions. Similar results from the first massacre occurred, with more fighting and moving back and forth to acquire command posts/ capture points, until marines pulled back, satisfied with the amount of damage they dealt. Third Massacre of Umbara LTCOL Givingup2 decided to raid once again after having a successful patrol beforehand. Instead of a mass force of marines pushing to all points, fire teams and squads were assigned to attack and defend certain points. The two points of highest importance were noted as the Beta CP and Zeta CP, because they were close to the Delta CP, CAR's main spawn point. Marines defended and attacked Beta several times before a final push to the Delta spawn was ordered. Marines successfully spawn killed and secured Delta spawn from CAR forces, before again being banned from the server. In the words of Corporal Tomclaw, who participated in this massacre: "We danced on their cold lifeless bodies." Fourth Massacre of Umbara Marines lead by LTCOL Givingup2 for a fourth time attacked Umbara as one unit, splitting up when necessary to secure or defend certain points. CAR's tactics during this massacre changed as well, as clone troopers would run off to grab un-defended, farther out points such as CPs Epsilon and Gamma. Marines then had a single force stay at Delta to take out any clones spawning there, while another went out to take out any strays and re-capture points. Due to no admin in the server, CAR forces could not remove the marines from the server. This eventually lead the CAR defenders to rage quit from the server, as they could not handle the amount of salt they were gaining from the marine forces, ending in a triumphant USCM victory! Fifth Massacre of Umbara CORRUPTED Sixth Massacre of Umbara After two weeks of leaving the Umbaran garrison of troops alone, the USCM decided to attack once more. During this massacre, CAR enemies and commandos were able to utilize rocket launchers which resuleted in more death in the USCM personnel. Nonetheless, marines pushed up to Delta and fought hard, losing Epsilon once, then taking it back quickly. Similar to the fourth massacre, CAR forces left the area one by one, thinning their numbers, but in the end, USCM had slaughtered hundreds before being forcefully removed from the area by an enemy HR. End of the Umbara Massacres After weeks of endless waves of marine forces slaughtering CAR troops, they eventually pulled out of the planet, leaving it back it's dark, quiet atmosphere as it was before.